


Stomach Tied In Knots

by fallingintoplace



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Awkwardness, First date!, Fluff, M/M, Shopping Malls, hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintoplace/pseuds/fallingintoplace
Summary: Mike won't stop stealing Vic's hat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya friends! So you know me and I write sad crap all the time but I'm actually doing pretty good right now so I started something happy! I never write positive stuff, so it's gonna be a wild ride. Anyways, enjoy!

God fucking damn it. It’s one thirty on a Friday and I am just done. I really hate school, especially with only four hours of sleep, though numerous cups of coffee do wonders. 

“Jaimeeee,” I whine, poking my friend repeatedly until he looks at me. “I’m tired and I want to go home.” He rolls his eyes.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Save me?” I bat my eyes at him and stick out my lower lip and he laughs at me. I wrinkle my nose. “Fine. At least give me your keys. I’m getting out of here.”

“Then how will I get home?”

“You could walk. Or you could come with me!” 

“Sure. I want to get out of here, too.” 

“Great!” I raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom, the teacher barely looking up from his laptop. I snag my backpack, and Jaime grabs his, and we head out. 

“Where’re we going?”

“I dunno. Maybe the mall. It has a bowling alley. And food! I want food!” He chuckles, and we walk outside, squinting at the bright light. Mike’s leaning against the car when we get to the parking lot.

“Finally. I thought you guys would never come.”

“And why aren’t you in class?” I’m the older brother, so I have to at least pretend to be responsible.

“Look who’s talking.” I don’t say anything because I know he’s right. Jaime unlocks the car and I sit in the front passenger seat, while Mike gets in the back. “Hey, shouldn’t we get Tony?”

“Dude. He’s probably already there.”

“True.” Jaime pulls out, and I turn up the stereo really loud, and raise the bass until we can feel it thumping through the car. It’s finally the weekend! Well, sorta. I’m going to get crap from my parents about cutting class but I couldn’t care less. 

I see an older person glaring at us at the red light, but I just flash him a huge smile and turn up the music a little more. Today’s getting a lot better.

I jam on my hat, even though it’s decently hot outside, before we enter the mall. I have an appearance and reputation to keep up. Plus it covers up my messy hair. Tony is sitting in the food court on his phone and headphones on. I sit across from him and yank out an earbud.

“Hey! Give that back!” He grabs at the earbuds but I pull them back at the last moment, keeping it just out of reach. “You’re so mean.”

“And that’s why you like me.” I smile at him, and he rolls his eyes before grinning back. We stand up and rejoin Mike and Jaime and we start meandering around the mall. We’re that annoying group of teens, talking maybe a little too loud, but we’re having fun and generally not being disruptive, so people don’t look twice at us. Jaime wants to go to Barnes & Noble because he’s a nerd, but we all go with him. He’s looking at, of all things, poetry books, while Mike has his eye on the latest Stephen King book. Tony and I head into the music section. There’s rarely music that we don’t already have, and even if there is, the prices are really jacked up, but it’s still nice to be surrounded by the physical embodiment of music. I love it.

“Holy shit, this Bowie vinyl is over $100! Tony, why is everything so expensive?”

“It’s not expensive, you’re just cheap.” He smirks at me. “Nah, that’s kind of crazy.” Mike walks into our section, and knocks my hat off and starts tossing it and catching it.

“What’s up, dorks?” 

“Nothing much, asshole. And give me back my hat!” I reach for it, but he’s taller.

“Ah, brotherly love,” Tony laughs. “And total karma, Vic.” Mike takes pity on me and flips me my hat. I put it on and glare at him. 

“Where to, next?”

“Food. I vote food.”  
“You always vote food, Vic.”

“Hey! I like to eat,” I defend myself. “So let’s go. I hear crappy mall food court fast food calling my name.” We head out, almost forgetting Jaime, but we get him before we leave the store. The food court is practically empty, as it’s mid-afternoon by now. I get french fries because, well, french fries. They’re god’s gift to mere mortals. I’m in line to pay when Mike comes behind me and snatches my hat.

“Dude! Give it back!” Cashier Guy is looking at us and chuckling. I blush a little because he’s really cute. Mike tosses it over his shoulder and it lands on the floor. I drop my money and pick it up, dusting it off carefully before putting it on. “Mike, be careful. My hat is delicate.” He just laughs and traipses away. I stick my tongue out at him and then I turn to the now renamed Cute Cashier Guy and hand him the money. “Sorry about that. My brother’s a jerk.”

“It’s cool.” He hands me my changeand his hand lightly brushes against mine, and I blush before hurrying away and I sit down with my friends, lightly punching Mike in the arm as I walk by. 

We finish our food and continue wandering. Tony grabs my arm.

“No. Tony, stay away from Hot Topic! It’s an addiction. You don’t need more band shirts!”

“I always need more band shirts,” he whines, and I shake him off.

“Fine. But don’t get mad if we leave without you.” I smirk and walk away. Mike grabs my hat and follows Tony, forcing me to go with them. “Mike! Stop taking my hat!” He hands it back to me when we get into the store. “Oooh! Band shirts!”

“Vic, you’re a hypocrite.” 

“And that’s why you like me! And that’s also why you’re gonna give me my hat back.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” But Mike gives me my hat anyways, and I adjust my hair underneath in the mirror in the store. 

We probably spend thirty minutes in the store. The emo milieu is infectious, and I revel in the feeling of angsty alternativeness. Tony buys a shirt, but no one else gets anything, so we leave. It’s later now, so there are more people walking around. My hat is seized from my head. 

“God dammit it, Mike! Leave me and my hat alone!” I turn around and Mike isn’t behind me. It’s Cute Cashier Guy and he’s holding my hat with a cheeky smile. I blush, and look down. He is really cute. Like really really _really_ cute. “Sorry, I thought you were my brother.”

“I should probably be the one apologizing. Sorry I took your hat, but I wanted an excuse to talk to you. Also known as you’re really cute and maybe we could hang out sometime?” He’s talking really fast and I can barely understand him, but I’m blushing furiously by now. “Oh, and my name’s Kellin.”

“Kellin, it’s nice to meet you. And I would love to hang out. I’m Vic.”

“Are you free right now?” 

“Um,” I look at my friends who are grinning these big stupid smiles and I nod. “Yeah, sure.”

“Great!” We walk off, not saying much and it’s kind of awkward. I try to break the tension.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I was more worried about actually talking to you than thinking about what to do if you actually said yes.” I chuckle. Not is he only cute, he’s funny too. 

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“I’m up for anything. What do you like?” I’m afraid that this is going to turn into one of those conversations where no one asserts themselves, so I just say the first thing that comes to my mind.

“Do you want to go to the park? It’s super nice out.”

“That sounds fantastic. Did you drive here, because I can take you in my car if you want.”

“No, my friend drove.”

“Cool!” His car is a little old, but clean. When he turns the car on, heavy music starts blaring from the speakers. He quickly turns it down, and apologizes. “Sorry that was so loud.”

“It’s totally fine. And I really love that band. They’re one of my favorites.”

“What do you listen to?”

“Just about anything, though I hate country. Like really hate it. I listen to mostly alt rock and emo. What about you?”  
“Pretty much the same. I just like music a lot.”

“Me, too.” The park isn’t terribly crowded, but we take a longer path to avoid the playground because children are gross. Our park is beautiful; it has a lot of paths in the forest nearby. I come here often, since it’s peaceful. “Hey, come on. I want to show you my favorite spot.” I lead him deeper into the woods, then step off the path. We walk for a few minutes in silence before we reach it: a small clearing. It’s surrounded by trees and it’s right next to the river. I sit down on one of the branches and he sits next to me. “I come here when I need some space.”

“It’s really pretty. Just like you.” He pokes my side. I blush.

“You’re pretty pretty yourself.”

“Thanks. You know, this is kind of my first real date. That is, if you want it to be a date?” He sounds doubtful.

“It’s a date.” I smile. “You’ve never been on a date before?”

“No. I sort of struggled a lot during school and I dropped out, so I never got very close to anyone.”

“You dropped out?”

“Yeah, like a year ago. I got my GED, though, I’m just not sure if I want to go to college. It’s expensive and hard, and I don’t know.” He sighs, so I wrap my arm around his shoulder. He leans into me.

“What about you? What’s school like?”

“Just fantastic. It’s actually not that bad, just a lot of pressure and stress. And I’m always tired, because I might possibly stay up really late doing stupid shit on my laptop. It’s a blessing and a curse.” He looks at me, and giggles. His eyes are mesmerizing, sparkling and cheerful. “You have beautiful eyes.” It’s his turn to blush. “You’re just beautiful.”

“Thank you.” We sit there for a while, just enjoying the quiet and the company. I hum contentedly. It feels nice. “It’s getting late. We should head out before it gets dark.” He’s right. The sun is going down and the park has a curfew once it gets dark. He follows me out of the woods and we go back to his car. He turns on the engine but doesn’t anywhere. We just sit there. “I guess I’ll take you home?” I nod, maybe just a little disappointed. He drives to my house with me giving directions. When we reach my street, he parks.

“I had a nice time.”

“Me, too. Maybe we could do this again?”

“I’d like that.” I give him my phone number, and he puts me in his contacts with a heart emoji. Cheesy, but still cute.

“Thanks again. It was really nice talking to you.”

“I had fun. You’re pretty cool.” He smiles. I open the car door, but before I get out, I quickly kiss him on the cheek. He almost gasps, then blushes. I smile, and step out of the car. I wave before unlocking my house door and he waves back. The moment I’m inside, Mike hounds me with questions.

“Yes, it was great, he’s nice and cute and yes, we’re doing this again.” Mike smiles at me.

“I’m happy for you.” He ruffles my hair and I glare at him, because I’m supposed to be the older one, but he just grins and walks away. I sigh, and go into my room. I’m contemplating actually doing my homework for once when my phone buzzes. **Hey it’s Kellin**. I grin, and text back. I really really _really_ like him. I’m hoping we can see each other again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or something if I should continue. Have a good day and I love you all!


End file.
